


Good Feelings and Bad Ones

by Shes_from_the_Twilight_Zone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Canon What Canon, CodyWan Week (Star Wars), Everybody Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Guilt, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I need a hug, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Siblings CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, Temporary Amnesia, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), The 212th Attack Battalion Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, but that isnt super relevant, but yes i kept it canon that anakin and grievous dont meet until rots, i am not an expert in all things star wars so pls dont be mad, kind of, mando'a translations at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shes_from_the_Twilight_Zone/pseuds/Shes_from_the_Twilight_Zone
Summary: After a fight with Anakin, Obi-Wan goes missing. Can Anakin find his Master and apologize? Or will it be too late?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Star Wars fic and it took me two months to write, so please be nice! I always appreciate a comment (they are the milk to my cookies) if you liked it or see an error. This fic is completely written and I will post a chapter or two a day. Enjoy!
> 
> _Italics means flashbacks or thoughts ___  
>  _//this means communication through the Force// ___

“Anakin, come back here!” Obi-Wan shouted after the dark-haired boy stalking down the ship’s corridor. 

Anakin whirled around, his face red. “Why, master? So you can tell me what a terrible Jedi I am?” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, “Anakin, I don’t think you’re a terrible Jedi. But what you did was impulsive and dangerous, people could have been hurt.”

“I did what I had to,” Anakin crossed his arms. “I thought you’d understand that.”

“I didn’t teach you to run headfirst into the dangerous situations一especially when there are hostages on the line. Remember, Anakin, sometimes a situation requires first taking two steps back.”

“And sometimes,” Anakin shot back, “all it requires is the will to jump.”

Obi-Wan sighed and crossed his arms, now mirroring his ex-padawan. “Anakin, you must learn to listen to the Force and allow it to flow through you. Otherwise, you will make a terrible mistake.”

“The mission was a success. I don’t understand what your problem is!” Anakin threw his arms in the air. 

“Because I was there, Anakin. If I had not been there, there’s no telling what would have happened.”

“You don’t have any faith in me, you never have.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I didn’t say that-”

“You didn’t have to.”

There was a brief pause, both men watching each other intently. 

It was Obi-Wan’s placating voice that broke the silence. “Anakin, in the future, you will be more careful. I will not always be there to save you.”

Unfortunately, Anakin’s anger was quick to flare up and fire back at Obi-Wan. 

“I don’t need you to save me. I don’t need you at all.”

On an ordinary day, Obi-Wan would have left it at that and ended the argument… but he was tired and his patience was splintering.

“You don’t need me? Don’t be a fool, Anakin. You’ve always needed me. I raised you; you were my padawan.”

“Yeah? And how did that go, master? You never even wanted to train me, all I am is a dying man’s final wish,” Anakin spat, his eyes like fire and water. He knew it was a low blow to mention Master Qui-Gon, but at the moment, he didn’t care.

Obi-Wan winced at the mention of his old Master. The fatigue from the earlier battle was also beginning to take its toll on the older Jedi. “Anakin, that’s not fair…” 

“Kriff off, Obi-Wan. You know it is.”

“No, Anakin. I loved training you and being your master, why do you think I still go on missions with you?”

“Oh, so you just tag along to make sure I don’t mess anything up?”

“Anakin, everyone needs help sometimes. Even me,” Obi-Wan tried to reason.

“Not me,” Anakin spat. “I’m not weak, unlike you.”

Obi-Wan faltered slightly. “You don’t mean that.”

“Do you even care about me at all?”

“Anakin! Where is all this anger coming from?!!”

“Like you don’t know.”

“Know what?”

“Palpatine told me about all the times you requested coming on missions with me so I don’t kriff them up.”

“Anakin, no. I never said that-”

“Yes, you did! Or are you suggesting that Chancellor Palpatine is a liar?”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, then closed it again. The Negotiator was at a loss for words. 

“That’s what I thought.” Anakin turned away sharply. “As I said, I don’t need you anymore. You don’t have to stay around and babysit me.”

“Anakin, I have clearly hurt you, and for that I’m sorry. If you want me to leave, I will.” The bearded man hung his head and allowed his shoulders to drop, defeated. 

“Good.” Without turning back, Anakin stomped away, leaving Obi-Wan alone.

*******************************************

Obi-Wan entered his room and immediately collapsed on the bed. His fight with Anakin drained any remaining energy he had. 

_Did I truly fail him so much?_

__His heart ached for his ex-padawan._ _

__After a brief meditation, Obi-Wan dragged himself out of the room and toward the main deck. He called the council._ _

__“Master Obi-Wan,” Yoda greeted him._ _

__Mace Windu and Plo Koon said nothing but tilted their heads as a friendly gesture._ _

__“Called this meeting, you have. Why, we wonder.”_ _

__“I declined a mission last week so I could help liberate this planet. But it has become clear to me that I am no longer needed here. So, I’m volunteering.”_ _

__“Appreciate your selflessness, we do. Discuss your mission, we must.”_ _

__“Our informant on Geonosis has discovered a droid factory hidden near the Progate Temple. We need you to destroy it,” Windu explained._ _

__“The Separatists are unaware we know of its existence, you’ll have the element of surprise,” Plo Koon added. “You can take a few clones with you as backup.”_ _

__Obi-Wan raised his hand. “That will be unnecessary. I do not wish to endanger the clones unless I have to. They are needed in battle.”_ _

__“Appreciate this, we do.”_ _

__“We’ll have a ship ready for you soon. R4-P17 will accompany you,” Windu said._ _

__“May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan,” Yoda bid farewell with a tilt of his head._ _

__*******************************************_ _

__“Sir, the Chancellor wishes to speak with you.”_ _

__Anakin looked up from his food at Rex._ _

__“Shall I patch him through, sir?”_ _

__“Yeah, thanks, Rex. I’ll go to my room, send the transmission there.”_ _

__The clone gave him a sharp nod and left. Anakin knew the clones were wary of Palpatine. He’d heard them discuss his policies and share stories they’d heard from the clones on Coruscant. Anakin also knew Obi-Wan wasn’t his biggest fan either. Just the thought of Obi-Wan left Anakin feeling bone tired. He hadn’t meant to lash out at his master, but it was so frustrating that he didn’t trust him like Palpatine did._ _

__“Anakin,” Palpatine’s blue image flickered in front of him._ _

__“Chancellor,” Anakin bowed. “How can I help you?”_ _

__“I am just checking in. I heard you liberated the capital of Aargonar, well done.”_ _

__Anakin flushed with pride. _See, Obi-Wan? It’s not impossible to be supportive sometimes._ __

____“Something is troubling you, my boy?”_ _ _ _

____“I had a fight with Obi-Wan.”_ _ _ _

____Palpatine shook his head sadly. “I knew he would be no good for you, didn’t I?  
Why don’t you come to Coruscant? I always appreciate your company.”_ _ _ _

____Anakin hesitated, “I… I really should stay here. These people aren’t free yet.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, yes, of course. But surely someone else can finish cleaning up the planet. You are far too important to be wasting your time there.”_ _ _ _

____“With all due respect, Chancellor, I don’t believe freeing a planet is a waste of my time.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re right, forgive me. Now, tell me about this fight you had with Obi-Wan.”_ _ _ _

____Palpatine listened intently as Anakin launched into an angst-ridden and detailed narration._ _ _ _

____“You were right. He doesn’t trust me.” Anakin hung his head sadly._ _ _ _

____“Of course he doesn’t,” the Chancellor waved a hand. “But _I_ do, never doubt that, my dear boy. And in any case, what has Obi-Wan ever done for you?”___ _

______Palpatine meant it as an insult, a sharp bard to catch under Anakin’s skin and turn him against his former master. And he expected Anakin to agree, to tell him how much Obi-Wan has held him back. But Anakin remained silent._ _ _ _ _ _

______*******************************************_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Anakin was ten._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Obi-Wan?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Yes, my young padawan?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“What’s snow?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Snow?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Yeah, I heard some of the other padawans talking about it. They said we don’t get it on Tatooine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Well, it’s like rain, only it’s been frozen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Anakin’s eyes got wide, “Really?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Yes, and the little snowflakes fall from the sky and cover everything with white.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Wow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Obi-Wan laughed. “I have a mission in a few days, but when I get back, I’ll take you to Hoth.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“And we’ll see the snow?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Yes, Anakin,” he ruffled his padawan’s hair. “We’ll see the snow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______Anakin was thirteen._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Don’t sigh at me,” Anakin pouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“How many times must I tell you not to reprogramme the droids to do your homework!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“How many times must I tell you that the homework is stupid?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______Anakin was 19._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Master!” Anakin’s voice is raw, his anger and fear thrumming through every part of him as he watched his master collapse to the ground after a blaster bolt tore through his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Ignoring the cry of the clones beside him, he sprinted toward the fallen Jedi._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Master?” Anakin could hardly believe that small voice was his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Ana-Anakin,” Obi-Wan brought his hand up to cup his cheek and bring Anakin’s forehead down to meet his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I’m scared,” Anakin whispered, his voice trembling and cracking and it spoke words just for Obi-Wan to hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Don’t be, my young padawan. Everything will be-” his voice broke off as he winced. “Everything will be fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Sir!” The firm voice of a clone sounded from behind Anakin._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder, trying to guide him away. Trying to take him away from his master._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“No!” He tore himself from the clone’s grip and rushed back to his master’s side. His master’s eyes were closed, his face was bloodied, and his chest… his chest had a gaping hole in it. One of the clones was preparing to place a bacta pad on him, the other two were rushing back toward them with a stretcher._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Anakin collapsed over Obi-Wan’s body._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Master? Master, can you hear me? Wake up! Please, please wake up!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______This time, arms grabbed him around his middle and yanked him back. He screamed and clawed at the armored arms, but to no avail._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______It took weeks for Obi-Wan to be back on his feet, training Anakin, and going on missions._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Anakin was by his side the whole time._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______Anakin was 22._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Anakin, I’ll do the report. Go get some rest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Anakin tore his eyes away from the holopad to face the older Jedi._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“What about you?” Anakin asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Obi-Wan glanced at him with an amused expression. “What about me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Are you gonna get some rest?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I’ll be fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“That’s not what I asked.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I’m letting you skip giving a report to the council, Anakin. Just go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“But you didn’t answer my question,” Anakin pressed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said his name like he was asking the Force for patience._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Obi-Wan,” Anakin mimicked. “Seriously, Obi-Wan. It’ll take you all night to do this by yourself. I’m staying.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Thank you, Anakin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Their eyes met. Through the exhaustion, Anakin saw love and appreciation in Obi-Wan’s blue eyes. That alone made the tedious work worth it._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*******************************************_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“... everything,” he replied softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What was that, my dear boy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He’s done everything for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He’s holding you back. He doesn’t care for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anakin shook his head. “No, he _loves_ me.” His stomach clenched, “Even when he was hurting, he always looked out for me and told me it would be okay… and I threw it in his face. Oh Force. What if he doesn’t forgive me? I’m sorry, Chancellor, but I need to find Obi-Wan.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Anakin-” but Anakin had already ended the call._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He ran down the wide corridors to Obi-Wan’s room, trying一 and failing一 to rehearse some sort of apology in his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He pounded on the door, “Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, I know you’re mad at me but I need to talk to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sir?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was Cody._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Cody, can you get Obi-Wan to open the door, please? He’ll listen to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The clone cocked his head, confused. “Sir, Obi-Wan left on a mission one standard hour ago.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anakin froze. “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cody’s voice had an almost mournful tone to it, “He went to speak privately with the council, then he informed me that he wasn’t needed here any longer, so he left on another mission.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was like a punch to the gut. _Wasn’t needed anymore? How could he think that?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Maybe because you told him so yourself,_ a bitter voice in his head reminded him. __ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Anakin gripped Cody’s shoulders. “Do you know where he went”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Something flashed in Cody’s eyes too fast for Anakin to catch it. Then he shook his head. “Sorry, sir. You’d have to ask the council.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Anakin couldn’t help the fear that shot down his spine at Cody’s words. Obi-Wan always kept Cody informed of his whereabouts and missions. Obi-Wan insisted it was because keeping secrets in a war got people killed, but Anakin suspected it was more than that. Sometimes Anakin felt more than a little jealous of how close his Master and the clone had become._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Without replying, Anakin gave a sharp nod and headed to the main deck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*******************************************_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Obi-Wan hopped into the cockpit of his Delta 7 starfighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“R4, set our course for these coordinates. I’m sending them now… got them?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________R4 replied with an affirmative beep. “Good, and you gave the holovid to R2?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Another affirmative beep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I do wish we weren’t going back to Geonosis,” the Jedi sighed. “Alright R4, punch it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*******************************************_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Where is he?” Anakin demanded as soon as Windu and Yoda appeared on the holocom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They exchanged a glance that Anakin couldn’t decipher. Windu spoke first, “if you mean Obi-Wan, I don’t see why that’s any of your concern.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I need to speak with him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Away on a mission, Obi-Wan is,” Yoda explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know that, but I need to talk to him. It’s important.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“This mission is top-secret, General Skywalker. We cannot give you any information at this time.” Windu spoke in his most formal tone, usually reserved for boring meetings with the senators._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fine,” Anakin snapped, growing frustrated. “If you can’t tell me where he is can you at least let me talk to him?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not possible, contact with Obi-Wan is. I’m sorry, young Skywalker.” Yoda said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Anakin clenched his fists. First, he couldn’t get rid of Obi-Wan, and now he couldn’t even talk to him. _What would Obi-Wan do_? He thought. _Probably not get himself into this position in the first place_ , a very unhelpful part of his brain chimed._____ _ _ _ _ _

______________Trying to maintain his composure, Anakin made one last attempt, “Masters, are you sure there is no way to just deliver a message? It’s not _technically_ being in contact with一”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“General Skywalker.” Windu’s tone was severe. “You are on assignment on Aargonar for the foreseeable future and Obi-Wan is not. That is all you need to know. If you require any help, the council will send you reinforcements or provisions as needed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________I don’t need reinforcements, I need Obi-Wan. _But he knew there was no point in wasting his time arguing with Yoda and Windu, it would get him nowhere. After trying to take a calming breath一to “release his emotions to the Force,” as his master put it一 Anakin bowed and said, “Yes Masters, I understand. Thank you for your _consideration_.” He saw Windu’s mouth somehow pull itself into more of a frown, which made Anakin smirk, his face hidden beneath his dark hair. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Once the flickering blue images were gone, his shoulders slumped. He was back at square one, only it was somehow worse because now he had no leads._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________On his way back to his room, he bumped into R2-D2一 quite literally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ow! R2! Watch where you’re going.” He knelt down to pick up the fallen droid who responded with a few colorful words that had Anakin shushing him and apologizing before anyone could overhear them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yes, yes I’m sorry for knocking you over and for getting mad, now will you stop!” He whisper-shouted at the little droid who, despite having no face, managed to look rather smug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Anakin huffed out a small laugh, briefly forgetting the guilt and worry building atop his shoulders and the fear gnawing at his insides._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________R2 followed him to his room, ranting about how everyone has been asking favors of it, when it needs to recharge from the battle, like the clones and Obi-Wan who needed him to deliver Anakin a message-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Wait一 what?” Anakin stopped short of opening his door. “Obi-Wan left me a message?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________R2 replied with a string of beeps and whirs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Only if I’m alone? Obi-Wan probably wants to yell at me without tormenting the rest of the ship.” Anakin was only half kidding. He remembered when he snuck out and skipped his classes to hang out with some of the other padawans while Obi-Wan was on a diplomatic mission and came back to their rooms to find a holovid of Obi-Wan giving a 30-minute lecture about responsibility and discipline. At the time, he had been angry about it, but now it was something of an inside joke between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Once inside his room, Anakin sat down on his bed and pressed play._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin gets a message from Obi-Wan, in more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, fair stranger, for reading on. More to come! (Lots of cute Codywan, I promise)

“Anakin, I know you do not believe that I care for you, or trust you. This is so far from the truth. Yes, it’s true that I did not want a padawan when you entered my care, but that had nothing to do with you. My Master died in my arms. I had failed him. I did not want to fail you too, especially when I was not ready to become a knight so young. I did my best to raise you and train you in the ways of the Force. And you have become wise and powerful, Anakin. I am very proud of you. 

“I understand why you resent me. I see now that I have not given you the space you need to grow and you feel smothered by my presence. Please understand this was never my intention. I did not choose to go on all those missions with you because I did not trust you, I did it because-Force help me一I enjoy your company. I taught you never to become attached but it seems I didn’t listen to my own teachings because I became attached to _you_ , Anakin. You’re my brother. I love you. 

“That is why I am leaving on a mission. I imagine you will be seeking out the council about it一if you haven’t already. It is vital to the success of the mission that it remains a secret. Do not worry about me, Anakin. I will be fine. Finish liberating Aargonar, I trust you can do it without me. After all, you don’t need me, not really, not anymore. Although… sometimes I think I may need you.”

Obi-Wan’s image looked directly into Anakin’s eyes.

“May the Force be with you, Anakin Skywalker.”

The image disappeared. Anakin was stunned, blinking stupidly at the empty space Obi-Wan had previously occupied. He felt a vague sense of numbness spreading throughout his limbs as he watched, as if all the anger and fear were melting away, only to be replaced by an overwhelming sense of guilt and love as they battled for control. Obi-Wan _loves/i > him. Obi-Wan _trusts_ him. Sees him as a _brother. 

“Obi-Wan,” he whispered, “I could never resent you.”

As if sensing his distress, R2 rolled over and nudged his leg, whirring softly. Anakin patted his head, “I’ll be okay, R2. Just as soon as Obi-Wan comes back and I can talk to him.”

His comlink beeped. “Skywalker, here.”

“General, we just received a transmission from one of the outlying villages. There’s an army of droids on its way.”

“How long do we have?”

“About four standard hours, sir.”

“I’m on my way.”

“Very good, sir.”

*******************************************

Obi-Wan landed his starfighter on the dusty planet, a sour taste in his mouth as memories of his last visit to the Progate Temple resurfaced. 

“Stay here, R4. I’m going to have a look around.”

The area was mostly empty, although Obi-Wan couldn’t be sure because of the immense wall of dust obscuring his vision. Reaching out through the Force, he could faintly detect life forms beneath the surface. _So they_ did _survive the temple’s collapse_ , Obi-Wan mused. _Hopefully, that will remain a problem for another day_.

Unfortunately, after a quick check of the temple’s perimeter revealed nothing, Obi-Wan concluded that the droid factory must be hidden underground. 

Obi-Wan looked around at what little he could see of his surroundings. After doing a once-over, he’d started to go back around the temple to make sure hadn’t missed anything. But even though the ship couldn’t be that far away, he couldn’t see it or hear the droid’s usual noises. Obi-Wan commed R4. 

“R4, I need you to try and scan the area… no, no not like that. _Underground_. Yes, I know your sensors weren’t built for that, but I need you to try.”

The droid let out an indignant hum. The last thing Obi-Wan heard was something about not being a mining droid, then the signal was cut off. 

“R4? Blasted droid,” he muttered, putting his com away. 

He began heading back toward the ship when he heard the distinct sound of metal against rocks. Droids. He cursed silently, ducking behind a pile of large boulders. 

Two battle droids appeared from the wall of dust. 

“The scans said something was over here.”

“Yeah? Well, I don’t see anything.”

“Roger, roger. Let’s head back, this sand is grinding my gears.”

“Roger, roger.”

They turned back. 

Obi-wan let out a sigh of relief. _Thank the Force for the stupidity of battle droids_. 

Suddenly, his comm beeped. _Blast!_

“Hey, did you hear that?”

Obi-Wan didn’t listen for the other droid’s reply. He leaped out from his hiding place and quickly cut the droids down. His victory was short-lived, however. He knew whoever their leader was would know something had happened. Then he’d really be kriffed. 

“R4, this had better be important… really? I’m on my way now. And prepare the ship, they know we’re here.”

The droid beeped an affirmative as Obi-Wan began running toward the direction where he remembered the ship being. Just when the rock formations started looking familiar, the Force began screaming at him. Something was wrong. 

*******************************************

The battle was intense but quick. Anakin was grateful because now he could start looking for Obi-Wan. He started with R2, but the loyal droid couldn’t get into contact with R4, so that was a dead end. There was no point in trying the council again. He sent Ahsoka to ask the clones if they knew anything a couple of hours ago. 

“Hey, Skyguy!” Ahsoka’s head peeked around the corner to Anakin’s room. 

“Hi, Snips.” Anakin forced a smile, although from the look on his padawan’s face, it probably came out as more of a grimace. 

“You’re really worried about Master Kenobi, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question. 

Anakin set his datapad down on the desk and scrubbed his hands across his face. “Yeah, we… had a fight.”

“Master, you guys fight all the time.”

“I know, but this time was different.”

Ahsoka didn’t know what to say to this, luckily, Anakin saved her from answering. “Did you find anything?”

“Well, I talked to Rex, and he said Obi-Wan informed them that he was going on a mission.”

“Cody said something similar,” Anakin ran a hand through his messy hair. “Did he take anyone with him?”

“No, Cody said he offered to go with him, but Obi-Wan said he had to go by himself.”

 _He informed me that he wasn’t needed here any longer, so he left on another mission_.

Anakin’s head snapped up, “Wait, so he went _alone?_ ” He struggled to ignore the fear that shot down his spine at the thought. “No one even knows where he is!”

“Technically the Council knows一”

“What are they going to do? How will they know if he is in danger?”

“Is he?”

“Is he what?”

“Is he in danger?”

“I…” Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. “Not right now at least. But I can sense that something is wrong.”

Ahsoka walked over to her Master and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure it’s nothing, you’re just worried. We’ll find him, Master.”

“I know we will, Snips. I just have a bad feeling about all this.”

Ahsoka could sense Anakin’s distress through their bond, and wanted to help. “I know! Let’s get something to eat,” seeing her Master open his mouth to protest, she quickly added, “And we’ll come up with a plan to find Obi-Wan.”

“Alright, Snips. You win.” He let her drag him out the door and they made it most of the way to the mess hall before Anakin’s hand flew up to his forehead and he cried out in pain.

“Master!”

Anakin could barely hear his Padawan over the roaring in his ears. It felt like his entire body was on fire, except Anakin knew it wasn’t his pain he was feeling, it was Obi-Wan’s. He felt the slightest brush against his shields and knew who it was almost immediately. He lowered them and tried to reach out to his former master.

_//Obi-Wan! What’s wrong? Where are you?//_

_//… Anakin?//_

_//Yes! Master, where are you?//_

_//I… I’m not sure… //_

_//What was your mission?//_

_//My mission?//_

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan slipping away like someone driving a spear into his chest. What if this is the last time we ever talk? The pain was slowly receding, which would have been comforting if it didn’t feel so much like Obi-Wan was slipping away.

_//Obi-Wan, I need you to tell me anything you can remember.//_

_//I was walking in the dirt… I think.//_

_//Dirt? Like on Tatooine?”//_

_//No, no, like Geno… Geono...//_

_//Geonosis? Master, are you on Geonosis?”//_

Silence. For a terrifying moment, their bond went dark and Anakin felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest.

_//Anakin… help me.//_

Obi-Wan’s plea was a blaster bolt straight through Anakin’s heart. He should never have said those things to his Master, and he would do anything, anything, to make it right. 

//Hold on, Master. I’m going to find you. Hold on!//

“Master?!”

Anakin opened his eyes一 when had he closed them? 一 and saw Ahsoka leaning over him. He must have fallen at some point because he was suddenly aware of the cold seeping into his knees from the floor.

“Master, what happened?” His Padawan’s voice shook. 

Any guilt he might have felt at leaving his Padawan’s worried questions unanswered was lost in the overwhelming need to find Obi-Wan as Anakin leaped to his feet and started running down the corridor to the hangar, leaving Ahsoka to sprint after him. 

“Master?!” Ahsoka had caught up to him.

“Obi-Wan is in danger. He contacted me through our training old bond.”

“Then we should tell the Council.”

“Why? So they can tell me to release my feelings to the Force?” Anakin spat. 

Ahsoka grabbed his arm to stop him. “No, so they can tell us where Obi-Wan is.”

Anakin shook her off, “I know where Obi-Wan is; he’s on Geonosis.”

“And what are you going to do when you get there? It’s a big planet, Master.”

“I’ll figure something out.”

“Master, please?” Anakin always struggled to deny her big, pleading eyes. 

“Fine, but they can’t stop me from saving him.” His eyes darkened, “No one can.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin visits the Council and Obi-Wan meets his captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Italics means flashbacks or thoughts_   
>  _//this means communication through the Force//_

“General Skywalker,” Windu’s irritated image appeared in front of the Master-Padawan duo alongside Yoda. 

“Master Windu, some new information has come to light, and I need the exact location of Master Kenobi.”

“Mmm, a familiar conversation, this is.”

“I agree, Master Kenobi’s location must remain a secret for his own safety.”

Sensing Anakin’s slippery hold of his emotions, Ahsoka stepped forward. “Master Kenobi contacted my Master through their Force bond. He’s hurt and in danger, we need to help him.”

The Jedi Masters considered this. “Did he tell you the problem, General Skywalker?”

“No, but he didn’t know where he was… I’m not even sure he meant to contact me. He sounded hurt and I know he needs me, I can sense it.”

“Much danger Obi-Wan is in, you say,” Yoda tilted his head and stared at Anakin intently. 

“Yes, Master, which is why-”

“Then go, you must, to Geonosis.”

Anakin’s eyes widened, this had been much easier than he thought. He opened his mouth to thank them, but Yoda wasn’t finished. “But first, something you must see, there is.” 

The image of Yoda disappeared, in his place was a map which showed sprawling tunnels and large rooms. “From Master Obi-Wan’s droid, this is.” 

“R4?” Ahsoka asked, her large eyes reflecting the holoscan. 

“What is all of this?”

This time, it was Windu who spoke, “Obi-Wan’s mission was to infiltrate a droid factory and destroy it.”

“Alone!” Ahsoka cried. “He was supposed to destroy a factory by himself?”

“Understandable, your concern for Obi-Wan is. But remember you must: capable, Master Kenobi is.”

“The Separatists didn’t know we knew about the factory, it would have caught them completely off-guard,” Windu explained.

“He shouldn’t have been alone, I should have been there,” Anakin’s bitter voice was laced with guilt.

“Volunteered for this mission, Obi-Wan did. Force him to go, we did not,” Yoda reminded him.

Anakin ducked his head in shame, _like I needed reminding,_ he thought. The young knight looked back up at the council members. “I’m going after him,” he declared.

“Take these scans with you, they may prove themselves useful.” Anakin nodded. “May the Force be with you both,” Windu said. 

“May the Force be with us all,” Yoda added, then their images disappeared.

*******************************************

Pain was the first thing Obi-Wan noticed. The next was a void more vast than anything he’d ever felt. Panic pricked at him, where was the Force? Obi-Wan tried reaching out to the Force to release some of his pain and for guidance, but… it just wasn’t there. The panic came back as a cold bolt down his spine. 

His hands were shackled above him, and as his initial panic subsided, he noticed a ring of metal around his neck. A Force suppressant. 

After a few fruitless pulls on the chains, Obi-Wan realized his only hope for escape was rescue.

Suddenly, the door hissed open and a large figure cast a dark shadow across the floor. 

“General Kenobi,” Grievous’ raspy voice made the hairs rise on Obi-Wan’s arms. 

“General Grievous, I see you’re looking as lively as ever,” Obi-Wan replied, sounding far more confident than he felt. 

“We found you sneaking around the perimeter of our new droid factory,” Grievous said. “Which means the Republic has spies here on Geonosis.”

“Or perhaps the Separatists are getting predictable.” Obi-Wan countered, trying to keep his voice level. 

Grievous let out a hacking cough before continuing, “You will tell us the identity of your spy, then, I will kill you myself.”

“Well, I have to admit that doesn’t sound like the best option.”

Grievous let out a strangled sound that Obi-Wan interpreted as a failed attempt at a laugh, and walked over to a podium a few meters to the Jedi’s right. 

“Who is the spy?”

Obi-Wan remained silent, his jaw clenched. 

Grievous pressed something on the podium. Then the shocks came. Obi-Wan strained against his restraints, his body convulsing and twitching. Every inch of him was on fire. He refused to give his enemy the satisfaction of hearing him scream, but he couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips. 

As quickly as it came, the pain stopped. “Kenobi, who is the spy?”

Obi-Wan spat the blood pooling in his mouth from when he bit his tongue to keep from crying out on the floor. 

“Fine,” Grievous hissed. “If you won’t tell me, then perhaps someone else can. Where is the location of your ship?”

Obi-wan remained silent and shook his head in defiance. 

“What planets are in talks to join the Republic?”

Pain.

“What are the access codes to your ship?”

More pain. But Obi-Wan kept his mouth shut. 

“We will find your friends, Kenobi. They will come for you.” 

Obi-Wan looked up, “Good luck with that. No one knows where I am.”

“Gah! I will break you Kenobi,” he leaned in close. “And then, I will kill you.” 

Grievous switched the electricity back on and Obi-Wan’s body trembled. This time, he couldn’t help but cry out.

When it finally stopped, his breaths came out in harsh gasps, the air scraping against his raw throat. Grievous was gone. 

Obi-wan had no idea how long it was until the door opened again. When it did, a droid entered, it was one Obi-Wan hadn’t seen before. 

“And what are you?” He rasped.

It regarded him for a moment before replying, “I am a torture droid.” 

“A torture droid? Well, it seems Grievous is giving me all the special treatment.”

“Humor will not save you,” the monotone voice replied. “We have cut off your connection to the Force, you have never been weaker. You do not have the advantage.”

Obi-Wan had no reply to this. The droid approached him and pulled out a needle.

“This will hurt.” 

A sharp pain in his arm was the last thing he registered before everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a translations (some may appear in later chapters)  
> Vod brother  
> Hut'uun coward (the biggest Mandalorian insult)  
> Ori’vod older brother (lit. big brother)  
> Kote Cody’s mando’a name (lit. glory)  
> Haar’chak damn it  
> Kaysh cuyir morut'yc he is safe  
> Cyare beloved  
> Cyar’ika darling, sweetheart  
> Di’kut idiot


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Obi-Wan, poor Ahsoka, poor Anakin, poor Cody
> 
> We're feeling _all_ the emotions today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was so short, hopefully this one will make up for it! Also, sorry if some of the formatting is off, my computer is being strange.... again. 
> 
> _Italics means flashbacks or thoughts_  
>  _//this means communication through the Force//_

Everything was fuzzy. And dark. At least, he was pretty sure it was dark. Maybe it wasn’t and he was just blind. Or his eyes were closed. 

_Oh._

They were just closed. 

He tried to move his fingers, his arms, anything, but to no avail. Every inch of him hurt in one way or another and even if he could move, it was probably best that he didn’t. 

Then he realized that he was no longer hanging from the ceiling, but rather was lying in a heap on the ground. There was a tingling at the back of his mind, like someone was poking it. It awoke something deep in his subconscious which told that this meant that the Force suppressant cuffs were now gone and he should try to contact someone. 

_Contact someone? How? Who? I don’t understand…. Where am I?_

He reached out and saw something very bright. Like a star, its edges tinged with darkness. 

All Obi-Wan wanted to do was reach out and touch it. Suddenly, a loud voice filled his head, making him cringe. 

_//Obi-Wan! What’s wrong? Where are you?//_

He knew that voice. 

_//… Anakin?//_

_//Yes! Master, where are you?//_

_//I… I’m not sure… //_

Why didn’t he know? He should probably be more worried about that. 

_//What was your mission?//_

I was on a mission? 

_//My mission?//_

_//Obi-Wan, I need you to tell me anything you can remember.//_

_Obi-Wan paused. There were big clouds but not clouds. They were like… dirt clouds._

__//I was walking in the dirt… I think.//_ _

__//Dirt? Like on Tatooine?”//_ _

Tatooine. Anakin. Qui-Gon一 no, no that hurts too much. Why does it hurt? 

__//No, no, like Geno… Geono...//_ _

__//Geonosis? Master, are you on Geonosis?”//_ _

Why can’t I remember anything? Anakin. I need Anakin.

__//Anakin… help me.//_ _

__

__//Hold on, Master. I’m going to find you. Hold on!//_ _

___  
_  


__

__**********************************_ _

__Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody stared at the map. It was incomplete in places but was still more than enough to go on._ _

__“If we enter here,” Cody pointed to a spot on the map. “We have a better chance of finding him quicker.”_ _

__“But,” Rex pointed out, “A greater chance of an army of droids finding us.”_ _

__“We’ve been at this for hours. There’s not going to be a perfect plan, at least, not in time…” Anakin trailed off, dark thoughts swirling in his mind. Guilt for hurting his Master and the fear that he may never be able to fix it. He shook his head, banishing the thoughts. _Ahsoka and Obi-Wan need me to be strong right now.__ _

__Ahsoka piped up, “What if Cody and Rex lead some men in this way and create a distraction which will give us time to sneak down to the lower levels and get Master Obi-Wan.”_ _

__“That… could work,” Rex said._ _

__Cody shifted uneasily, not quite willing to trust someone一 even Anakin一 with the safety of his General._ _

__As if sensing his doubts, Anakin asked, “Cody?”_ _

__“I… I agree with Commander Tano. It is strategically the best plan.”_ _

__“Ready the men. Let’s go rescue Obi-Wan.”_ _

__

__*************************************_ _

__They were less than half a standard hour away from Geonosis and Ahsoka was worried about her Master. Well, both of them._ _

__Anakin was quiet, which was always bad. Ahsoka tried talking to him earlier, but he slammed his shields up and refused to say anything. Even though his shields were locked tight, Ahsoka could still feel her Master’s pain crashing against the walls of his mind._ _

__Someone sat down heavily beside her. “Commander,” a flat voice greeted._ _

__“Cody,” Ahsoka’s voice was soft. _Cody looks about as awful as Anakin feels,_ she thought. She didn’t know the full extent of his relationship with Obi-Wan, but she did know that they cared for each other deeply and the Clone Commander was probably tearing himself apart. Despite his well-trained neutral expression, he looked exhausted. “We’ll find him. It’ll be okay.”_ _

__Cody looked up at her with sad eyes, “All due respect, Commander, but you don’t know that.”_ _

__“No, I don’t. But Master Obi-Wan always taught me to trust in the Force.” Ahsoka hoped she sounded more sure than she felt. The truth was neither she nor Anakin could feel Obi-Wan in the Force. They hoped it was just Force suppressants because the other option was too terrible to even consider._ _

__Rex walked over. “We’re over the last known location of Obi-Wan and R4-P17. The ship is preparing to land.”_ _

__Ahsoka nodded, “Thanks, Rex.”_ _

__As she stood up, she saw Rex place and hand on his _vod’s_ shoulder to lean in and murmur something she was too far away to hear. Whatever it was, it helped because some of the tension left Cody’s shoulders. _ _

__Ahsoka peered out at the dusty planet. Everything looked the same, all rock and dust, except for the Progate Temple._ _

__Rex stood beside her. “According to R4’s scans, the best place to enter is there,” he pointed at an outcrop of stones. “We’ll draw their fire away to give you and General Skywalker time to find General Kenobi.”_ _

__“I don’t see any droids,” Ahsoka commented._ _

__“Neither did Obi-Wan,” Anakin’s solemn voice came from behind them, making Ahsoka jump. “But they’re here; we need to be cautious.”_ _

__She tried to meet her Master’s eyes, but they stayed fixed on a point behind her. “Of course, Master.”_ _

__“Very good, sir,” Rex nodded and left to make sure the men were ready._ _

__It was time to save Obi-Wan._ _

__

__*************************************_ _

__It was way too easy to get in. That was the first thing Anakin noticed. Their plan had worked perfectly; the 105th and the 212th had drawn the droid’s fire away, giving Anakin and Ahsoka ample time to sneak behind enemy lines and into the factory._ _

__“Well that was easy,” Ahsoka said, as if reading his mind._ _

__“Yeah, too easy,” Anakin turned his lightsaber on, the blade casting a blue glow across the yellowish stones. There was a stillness in the Force, a quiet. It took a few minutes before Anakin realised he could feel where Obi-Wan’s Force presence was supposed to be. “He’s here.”_ _

__“How do you know?”_ _

__“Reach out into the Force, my padawan.”_ _

__Ahsoka closed her eyes, her nose scrunched in concentration. “I don’t feel anything other than us.”_ _

__“Exactly, where is Obi-Wan?” He could always feel Obi-Wan, even halfway across the galaxy from each other. It was unsettling._ _

__“He’ll be okay, Master, besides you said he is probably just under Force suppressants.”_ _

__Anakin shook his head fondly at his padawan’s attempt comforting him. “I know, Snips, but how are we going to find him?”_ _

__Ashoka pulled out the map. “Well, we’re here, and Rex said their prison is probably over here, the lowest level. So I guess that means we start there.”_ _

__“Great,” Anakin’s face pulled into a frown. “I’m sure that’ll be easy.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a translations (some appear in later chapters)  
> Vod brother  
> Hut'uun coward (the biggest Mandalorian insult)  
> Ori’vod older brother (lit. big brother)  
> Kote Cody’s mando’a name (lit. glory)  
> Haar’chak damn it  
> Kaysh cuyir morut'yc he is safe  
> Cyare beloved  
> Cyar’ika darling, sweetheart  
> Di’kut idiot


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka rescues our poor Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful people! This chapter is a little short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Enjoy!
> 
> As usual,  
>  _Italics means flashbacks or thoughts_  
>  _//this means communication through the Force//_

The clumsy footsteps of battle droids woke Obi-Wan. He felt significantly better than the last time, which wasn’t saying much. Every part of him felt like it was on fire. 

_Something must be happening,_ he thought. 

A small part of him whispered that someone was here to rescue him, but he quickly shut it down. It was dangerous to get his hopes up at this point. 

Suddenly, he heard the familiar hum of a lightsaber. Two lightsabers. And the door flew open. 

Anakin and Ashoka rushed inside. Ahsoka’s big eyes were shining with worry; but Anakin’s refused to meet his as they scanned and cataloged his injuries, eyes darkening with fury一 especially at the Force collar around his neck.

The relief at seeing his padawans was dizzying. Distantly, he noticed Anakin and Ahsoka turn to the door. Anakin said something to Ahsoka, but everything sounded like it was underwater. Then, Ahsoka rushed off, lightsabers blazing, while Anakin used his lightsaber to free him. The moment the shackles broke, Obi-Wan’s legs crumpled under him, and he would’ve collapsed to the ground if Anakin hadn’t caught him. 

Anakin’s arms wrapped around his torso as he lowered them both to the ground so they were on their knees facing each other. Obi-Wan allowed his face to fall into the hollow of Anakin’s neck and squeezed his eyes shut, savoring Anakin's warmth and the momentary comfort of feeling the taller man’s pulse against his skin. 

*************************************

Anakin felt Obi-Wan shudder in his arms. The raging fury he’d felt at seeing his Master’s fragile state was being replaced with a tidal wave of worry. 

He wanted to stay in that moment forever, but a shout from Ahsoka threw him back into the present. 

“A little help here, Master?!”

Anakin cursed. “Obi-Wan, hey? Can you walk?”

He saw Obi-Wan hesitate and immediately knew what it meant: _No, but I am too embarrassed to say so._

“Yes, I think so,” his Master rasped. 

Anakin rolled his eyes, “Of course you can, Master.” He propped him up against the back wall. “Stay here.” Then he rushed out of the room to help Ahsoka. 

There were droids coming from both directions so the Master-Apprentice duo stood back to back deflecting blaster bolts. 

“I already called for backup,” Ahsoka said over her shoulder. 

“Tell them to hurry up!”

*************************************

On the other side of the factory, General Grievous was throwing aside battle droids in his rush to get to a ship. The clones, eager to rescue their General, were easily defeating the battle droids. Cody watched him go; _hut'uun,_ he thought.

His commlink beeped. “Cody,” It was Rex. “Commander Tano says they’ve found the General but they need backup.”

Hope flared in his chest, _they’ve found the General._ “I’m on my way, what’s their location.” 

Rex’s voice sounded sympathetic, _“Ori’vod,_ there’s no time. Me and Jesse are closer, we’ll go.”

 _No._ “No, I can do it. Give me their location.”

“Cody一”

“Rex, I am your commanding officer. Give me their location. _Tell me where he is!”_ His voice broke, but he ignored it. 

_“Kote,_ please,” Rex sounded like he was running. “You know I’m right.” 

Cody blasted another droid. _“Harr’chak,_ I know. Just, be careful.”

“I’m always careful.”

*************************************

“General!” 

Rex and Jesse rounded the corner and the droids began dropping like flies. Anakin and Ahsoka sagged in relief. Once they’d killed all the droids, the four rushed back into Obi-Wan’s cell. Obi-Wan was slumped against the wall right where they’d left him. With her adrenaline fading, Ahsoka could now see how battered her Grandmaster was; he was covered in cuts and bruises, and his face was ashen and twisted in pain. She heard Anakin release a shaky breath and watched as he lifted a now unconscious Obi-Wan into his arms, his face pale and stony. 

“How is he, sir?” Rex asked. 

Anakin opened his mouth to answer, but Ahsoka cut him off. “It looks bad, and he’s definitely gonna need Kix, but I think he’ll be okay.”

Rex nodded and excused himself. Ahsoka saw him comm someone quietly, his features unusually soft. But her attention was pulled away by Anakin who said, “Come on, Snips,” as he left the dark cell, clutching Obi-Wan tightly as if he'd disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody's pov was surprisingly fun to write, I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> Mando’a translations (some may appear in later chapters)
> 
> Vod brother  
> Hut'uun coward (the biggest Mandalorian insult)  
> Ori’vod older brother (lit. big brother)  
> Kote Cody’s mando’a name (lit. glory)  
> Haar’chak damn it  
> Kaysh cuyir morut'yc he is safe  
> Cyare beloved  
> Cyar’ika darling, sweetheart  
> Di’kut idiot


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter this time, woo! This chapter was really fun to write so I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!
> 
> As you all know by now,  
>  _Italics means flashbacks or thoughts_  
>  _//this means communication through the Force//_

It didn’t take long to get back to the ship where Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and Jesse were greeted by a demanding Kix and a grief-stricken Cody who was trying to keep a respectable distance from the three Jedi. 

Rex noticed how Cody’s hands shook一 whether from worry or restraint or both, he wasn’t sure. 

_“Kaysh cuyir morut'yc, Kote,”_ Rex said softly. Cody nodded stiffly, his eyes still glued to Obi-Wan.

Anakin was reluctant to release the General, but between Kix’s stern orders and Ahsoka’s gentle coaxing, he eventually did. Kix ordered Anakin to have another medic check on him, then ordered Rex to have another medic check on Anakin, not trusting the young General to do it himself. 

*****************************

By the time Anakin was finally allowed to see Obi-Wan, he felt like there was a ring around his chest, tightening with every anxiety-filled moment without Obi-Wan. 

Despite having plenty of time to think about it, he still didn’t know what to say to his Master. How do you say, _Hey, Master. Sorry I thought up Master Qui-Gon, yelled at you, and told you I didn’t need you anymore._

And _Force_ if that isn’t one of the biggest lies he’d ever told. Of course he needed Obi-Wan. He needed him to remind him to sleep, to help him with reports, to make sure he’s eaten, to help him train Ahsoka, and most of all, to be a best friend, a brother, and a father. Obi-Wan keeps him clinging to the light. Even when he had nothing, he had Obi-Wan. And when his Master needed him, he wasn’t there. 

As he approached the medbay, he saw that he wasn’t Obi-Wan’s first visitor. Cody was sitting beside Obi-Wan, one hand holding Obi-Wan’s while the other stroked his hair lightly. Anakin paused, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment. Then, he cleared his throat as politely as he could. Cody looked up, his eyes slightly glazed over with fatigue. 

*************************************

“General Skywalker.” Cody thought that if he were a little more awake he would probably be worried about Skywalker catching him and Obi-Wan, although the General didn’t seem to mind. 

“Anakin, please,” he said as he sat down on the other side of Obi-Wan. “How is he?”

Cody sighed, “Grievous tortured him,” the hand not holding Obi-Wan’s clenched involuntarily. “And it’s… bad,” Cody winced at the pained look Skywalker wore. “But Kix said he’ll make a full recovery.” Anakin nodded, but didn’t reply, so they sat in silence. Until, 

“This is all my fault,” the Jedi whispered, staring at Obi-Wan. “I should have gone with him. If I hadn’t said those things then he wouldn’t have gone alone and he wouldn’t be hurt.”

Cody didn’t know if he was supposed to reply or not. Him and General Sky一 _Anakin_ weren’t exactly friends. And yet, “Obi-Wan wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”

“You don’t know what I said.”

“Actually, I do.”

Anakin froze. “Then you know this is my fault.”

Cody sighed, and was about to reply when Obi-Wan’s hand tightened in his own. He eagerly leaned forward, “Obi-Wan? _Cyare?_ Can you hear me?”

Anakin was sitting forward too with a faraway look in his eyes, one that Obi-Wan sometimes gets when he’s using the Force. 

Obi-Wan’s sleepy eyes open slowly. They flick from Cody to Anakin, then back to Cody. 

“Cody?” His voice crackled. 

The clone squeezed his beloved’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “Yes, _cyar’ika,_ it’s me.” 

“‘M tired,” his eyes were drooping. 

Cody stroked the side of Obi-Wan’s face and said, “Go to sleep, we will be here when you wake up.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes closed again. Anakin was now looking at Cody. Well, Cody supposed, it was never much of a secret anyway. 

“So you and Obi-Wan are… involved?”

Cody nodded. Anakin nodded. Neither knew what to say. 

It was Anakin who broke the silence again, “Thank you. For taking care of him.”

Cody smiled, “It is my greatest honor, General.”

******************************************

The next time Obi-Wan woke up, Cody was asleep, slumped over on the bed with his head on his arms. It didn’t look comfortable. 

Anakin couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t do much of anything short of trying to rehearse some kind of speech to apologize to his Master. He was so engrossed that he didn’t notice Obi-Wan watching him for several minutes. 

“Don’t think too hard, my padawan,” a gravelly voice said, “I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

Automatically, Anakin said, “I see your sense of humor survived, Master.” Then his head snapped up. “Obi-Wan!” 

“Shhh,” Obi-Wan indicated to Cody with his chin. “Let him sleep.”

“Master, I need to speak with you.” 

Obi-Wan eyes him warily, “Yes, I suppose we do need to talk. But first, please get me some water, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Anakin shot out of his chair and returned with some ice chips. “Kix’s orders,” he explained. Once they were both a little more settled, Anakin began, quietly, “Master, what I said to you during our fight was completely out of line and _wrong._ I don’t know how to begin apologizing for everything I’ve done, even before our fight. I was selfish, angry, and cruel. And you didn’t deserve it. It’s my fault you’re even in this mess and一”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan interrupted, “If anyone is to blame here, it’s me. I have failed to teach you properly and now you are suffering because of my failings. Then, I was too attached and went on missions with you when I should have allowed you to be alone. You don’t need your old Master anymore. And Qui-Gon would have been a better teacher than I could ever have been.” Obi-Wan had to stop because his voice was getting tired. 

And as if he knew that Obi-Wan was in pain, Cody chose that moment to wake up. _“Cyare,_ Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes crinkled with joy as Cody kissed him gently. He murmured, “Cody, my dear, I am sorry to have worried you.” 

Cody shushed him, “Don’t speak, you _di’kut,"_ Cody wore a fond smile. "You need your voice to heal.”

Then he noticed Anakin’s face and how Obi-Wan’s hands were fidgeting一 he’d clearly missed something. He shared a look with Obi-Wan and said, “I’ll leave the two of you to talk, Rex said he needed… something once you were awake, _cyare.”_

“Best not keep dear Rex waiting, darling Cody,” Now it was Obi-Wan who brought Cody’s hand up to kiss. Then Cody left, but not before kissing Obi-Wan again and saying something in his ear that made Obi-Wan smile. 

Meanwhile, Anakin was a disaster of emotions. There were so many thoughts of _no_ and _wrong_ flying through his head but he couldn’t seem to latch on to any of them. Then, he suddenly knew what he had to say. 

“Master, _Obi-Wan,_ please don’t ever say Qui-Gon would have been a better teacher. I don’t want him to be my teacher, I want you. I have always wanted you. You could never fail me, if anything, I have failed you. I don’t know how you can even stand to be in the same room as me after all that I’ve一” his voice broke off, “After everything I’ve done.”

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan reached for his hand, but Anakin surged forward and buried his face into Obi-Wan’s chest. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I love you, I’m sorry,” he whispered over and over again. 

Obi-Wan simply stroked Anakin’s hair and made the occasional shushing noise as Anakin’s whispers became sobs for everything he almost lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there, stay tuned for the epilogue tomorrow!
> 
> Mando’a translations  
> Vod brother  
> Hut'uun coward (the biggest Mandalorian insult)  
> Ori’vod older brother (lit. big brother)  
> Kote Cody’s mando’a name (lit. glory)  
> Haar’chak damn it  
> Kaysh cuyir morut'yc he is safe  
> Cyare beloved  
> Cyar’ika darling, sweetheart  
> Di’kut idiot


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't end the story on a sad note so here ya go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far then thank you so so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> One last time,   
> _Italics means flashbacks or thoughts_   
> _//this means communication through the Force//_

They both ended up falling asleep, and only woke up because Anakin shifted and almost fell off the bed. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes were much more alert now, and Obi-Wan must have sensed how emotionally drained Anakin was, because he didn’t mention the dried tears, the puffy eyes, or the snot, and just asked, “Did you manage to locate my ship?” His voice was getting stronger. 

Anakin shook his head, “There was no sign of the ship, but Boil found R4 hiding behind some rocks.”

“That’s good. R4 is an excellent droid.” 

“Well, not as good as R2, of course.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him, “Oh, really?” He asked, easily sliding into their old banter. 

“Really,” Anakin said, a smile forming on his face. 

“You know, I’m not sure I can quite believe you.”

“Then let the droid wars begin!” Anakin declared with a grin. 

“Honestly, Anakin, isn’t one war enough for you?”

“Oh, you know me, Master, always trying to keep things interesting.”

“In that case why don’t you go find Kix so he can let me go back to my room.”

“How about I go find Cody because there’s no way in Hoth that Kix will let you out of here for at least a week.”

Obi-Wan smiled at the mention of his _cyare,_ not even phased by the fact that Anakin knew. “Go on then.” Anakin made to leave when Obi-Wan said, “And Anakin, I love you too.” Anakin’s heart swelled. 

Things weren’t fixed, and it would take a long time to fix them, but Anakin had a good feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I am currently outlining a couple of new Star Wars fics (more guilty Anakin and the other pure codywan), but if any of you have any suggestions or ideas _please_ leave a comment. I always love reading them. Lots of love to you all! 
> 
> Mando’a translations   
> Vod brother   
> Hut'uun coward (the biggest Mandalorian insult)  
> Ori’vod older brother (lit. big brother)  
> Kote Cody’s mando’a name (lit. glory)  
> Haar’chak damn it   
> Kaysh cuyir morut'yc he is safe   
> Cyare beloved   
> Cyar’ika darling, sweetheart   
> Di’kut idiot

**Author's Note:**

> _Mando’a translations (some of these will appear in later chapters) _  
> Vod brother  
>  Hut'uun coward (the biggest Mandalorian insult)  
> Ori’vod older brother (lit. big brother)  
> Kote Cody’s mando’a name (lit. glory)  
> Haar’chak damn it  
> Kaysh cuyir morut'yc he is safe  
> Cyare beloved  
> Cyar’ika darling, sweetheart  
> Di’kut idiot__


End file.
